To Live Our Dreams
by knotlolth
Summary: Ianthe and Solomon reunite after a few years and come to the conclusion that not only did they love each other but they were both meant for stardom. Ianthe is part of a rock band and Solomon is an aspiring wrestler hoping to make it big in the WWE. Mostly OC's in an established world.


_I do not own the WWE or any of the WWE talent. Everyone else, however is mine. Enjoy!_

**A Chance Meeting.**

Ianthe was in good form as she jogged down the road. She needed something to eat before she started her pre-gig ritual. She would practice the set for an hour to loosen up her hands, then she would brush her pixie colored hair, apply a mass amount of make up, get dressed and head over to the venue to meet up with the rest of Squee and the Villains. While she was craving veggie sushi she decided that she would need more then just vegetables and headed into a well known sandwich chain. The short woman was standing between two taller gentlemen when she heard her name being called very loudly from one of the sandwich makers. She looked up and locked her green eyes to those of the deep brown eyes of those of her old friend Solomon. Apparently she hadn't changed much in the fours years it has been since they had seen each other. He still looked the same.

Tall, dark shaggy hair and amazingly handsome. Sure he wasn't the smallest person on earth but she had never liked skinny boys, she liked her men with a real figure. "Hey Sol! What's going on?" She asked, blanking on what she wanted to eat.

"Not much Ant girl." He grinned at her still expertly making the sandwiches in front of him. "What are you doing in my neck of the woods?" _That's right, _she thought chewing her lip, _I ba-leted my spacebook account and he was never friends with the douche. "_Also, whatchya havin'?"

"Chicken with double bacon, footlong, on white with cheese, pickles and olives please. Oh, and that tangy vinaigrette." She smiled before deciding to tell him the better news. He nodded and started making her sandwich. "Well I'm part of a band now and we've gotten pretty big." Which was true, they were signed and now doing their Canadian tour but not a lot of people recognized her from the band, the boys sure but not the female guitarist.

"How does Dirk feel about that?" He asked not looking up. She wanted to laugh but she didn't, he didn't know and that was okay.

"Dunno, haven't seen him in over a year now. When we got signed he fucked off and started tramping around so I left his candy ass." She grinned using terms she hadn't used in a long time. She figured he would get a kick out of it and judging by the grin on his face he did.

"His candy ass eh?" Which made her grin.

"What can I say?"

"Well after that, not much. Sorry that happened to you." He added, finishing her sandwich.

"I'm not. I'm much better without him." She nodded, moving down to the cash and searching her pockets for a free pass. "Look, I hate to pay and dash but if you want to come see us tonight I have a free pass. Only one though, they don't want me to give away half the venue again." She grinned and held out the pass. It would get him backstage after the show and everything.

He took it and looked it over while she payed for her sub. She thought he was going to give it back to her but instead he just smiled and put it in his pocket. "I'll be there."

That made her day. She just smiled and skipped out, heading to her motel room.

She was on the stage, hugging Vera close and playing her for all she was worth. Squee was singing his heart out and leaving it on the stage as per normal. She looked over the crowd and saw Solomon out in the crowd. He was wearing his heavy leather jacket and black pants and a dark gray top which made her grin even more as she moved from rift to rift. It was nice to know he still dressed himself in the depressing rainbow. Before she knew it their set was over and she was moving back stage. Her make up ran off her face from pure playing, her hair held up and her clothing was okay. She wore black jeans, a green tank top and a black mesh overlay. She didn't wear shoes on stage but that was because she wanted to be able to stand for the two plus hours they played.

She was able to put Vera away in her case before there was a knock on the door. "Enter forth!" She called out and before she knew it there was Sol, hugging her from behind and rather closely. At first she didn't know how to take this. They had never been this close before, sure they hugged and but never like this. He was holding on to her like she was a life preserver and they were a drift at sea.

"I've been thinking about this since you left the store." He murmured in her ear, setting her on edge.

"Wha-What?" She whispered in shock and confusion. He was turning her around now, which was not a hard feat given her state of shock and his strength level compared to hers at any given time. In seconds she was staring at him and she was sure her face was covered in shock and confusion. Judging by the smirk on his face it was.

"I have to say something to you and then I'll leave if you want me to but hear me out." She nodded weakly. "I have been in love with you for as long as I can remember and I've wanted to tell you forever. Dirk was always in the way. I hated that man, I've never hated someone like that in my life. He never seemed like he was a good man to me and I'm pretty sure his candy ass had been cheating on for a while but I digress. I've felt like this for a long time and I've never told you. Now I'm telling you." He didn't give her any clues to what else was going on in his head which she hated.

"What… What about Lissa?" She squeaked, not sure how to take this.

"Kicked her out when I got home."

"You… You what?" She felt like she was drunk and he was trying to explain the big bang to her. This just wasn't making sense.

Before he could say more there was a knock on her door. "Auntie, we're going for drinks, you comin'?" Kid Metal called.

"In a bit! Talking with a fan." She called out which was nothing new, she was always hanging out with their fans, giving them advice on how to get into the boys pants.

"Awesome! See you in a bit Auntie." He called back.

"I kicked her out after I saw you. It wouldn't have mattered if Dirk was with you or your manager or what have you. Lissa was wrong for me just like Dirk was wrong for you and now we both know how I feel." He then took her head in his hands and kissed her. He kissed her so deeply and with so much passion and lust that she was light headed.

She walked away from him, to the only chair that was in the room and sunk into it. She had always had feelings for him, deep ones but she didn't know what to do. She enjoyed that and she wanted to enjoy it more. "Right. So. Yeah. Woozy." She wasn't looking at him but she heard him chuckle. "I've felt the same for a while too, just never dreamed you felt that way about me." She shrugged.

"Why would you think that?" He questioned and she could hear the confusion in his voice.

"Because I'm not pretty, I'm not thin and I have a bad attitude. You are way out of my league." Why was she being so honest?

The room was silent for a moment, except for the sound of his shoes on the tiled floor. She looked up and he was standing in front of her looking down at her. "How could you think that at all? You've always been pretty and you don't need to be thin, your more then awesome the way you are. Plus I like your bad attitude, it's pretty hot." He chuckled. "We should go for coffee."

"Yeah." She nodded. "Give me ten to get ready and I can go now if you want to." She replied while moving to get up, still stunned.

"Sure, anything you need."

She went back to her motel room, showered quickly and dressed in something a little less revealing and more upbeat. She wore mostly black on stage but when she was out and about she liked to dress in the actual rainbow. She met him at his favourite coffee place and he had a skinny soy something or other waiting for her. It had a lot of caffeine in it but that was the icing on the cake.

They talked for hours about what they had been up to, what they wanted to do in the future, how much they missed one another and how stupid they both where for not doing this sooner. They laughed a lot and really didn't want to leave one another. She was thankfully at the end of their tour and would be in town for a few months so they could try this dating thing.

The next week was a blur. When they weren't hanging out at her place, he was working and she was in the studio. They stayed up as much as they could just talking and catching up on old vices and then one night he said something that surprised her.

"Lissa would never had approved of me being a wrestler." He commented while they were watching the OMG! Dvd he had brought over to help her get caught up.

"I always thought that was your calling in life." She grinned, snuggling into him.

"Yeah but she hated it."

"Her loss." That was putting it mildly.

He moved so he could look her in the eyes. "What would you think if I tried out for the Canadian WWE outfit they have up here?" She could tell he was serious.

"You have to call yourself Canadian Justice and you have to wear a red bandanna." Was her reply.

"That's fine."

"Then what are you waiting for?" She grinned at him.

"The same thing I'm dreading, the morning." He held her closer and she sighed, enjoying the feeling of this but not wanting it to end.


End file.
